5 times Penny knew how to get to Sheldon
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: What the hell? I was just gonna write a quick one shot to see if I could write Sheldon, how did that turn into this? Or alternatively- 5 times Penny annoyed Sheldon in ways only she could. Shenny, so if you ship Shamy or Lenny there's no reason to click onto this unless you want to be enlightened. (That was meant to be a joke, I apologise for my lack of good judgment on that part.)


**Why would Shamy be a couple if I owned The Big Bang Theory?**

* * *

 **1\. Calling him Moonpie**

Ever since finding the letter addressed to Sheldon from Meemaw, Penny had been relentless in calling him Moonpie. Sheldon had figured with her low attention span she would use the nickname for a month and forget about it but it had been six years and she still insisted on calling him by the name despite him attempting to explain to her that only his Meemaw could call him that.

Despite that, Sheldon rationalised, at least she didn't let anyone else in their group call him by the nickname. Both Amy and Leonard had attempted, Leonard to tease and Amy to attempt- he thought with a shudder, to use as a term of endearment. But Penny had put a stop to that with a quick glare.

No one could call him that but Meemaw. And occasionally, he conceeded, if she had to, Penny.

 **2\. Playing the Penny trick**

It had started off tame. Sheldon would find a penny on the floor, or on a shelf. Easy to ignore. He could pick them up, dispense them in a bowl and be on his way.

Then, he started finding them everywhere. On his spot, in a glass, on top of his to-be-folded sheets. That was when he started suspected fowl play.

Finding one somehow in his pocket was the final straw. He wasn't sure who was doing it but the smile she gave him every time he found one gave him a good idea.

He attempted to catch her in the act but she was too sneaky.

Until finally, he woke up, annoyed at his disturbed REM sleep, to find her placing a coin under each of the eggs he had in the fridge.

 **3\. Insisting on hugging him goodbye**

Sheldon had hugged Penny before. With the exception of his family, and at one stage- Amy Farrah Fowler, Penny was the only person allowed that close to him.

For all his genius however, he could not work out when that changed into her insisting on a hug goodbye everytime she left his apartment. She never asked for one from Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy or Leonard- sure she hugged them but not as much as she did to him.

At first, Sheldon had been stiff in her arms, unsure how much pressure was meant to be applied in situations like a simple hug goodbye. But slowly, he became accustomed to them.

If his mother could see them, she be praising Jesus, although he didn't know why. Jesus hadn't forced him to hug Penny.

Only Penny had.

 **4\. Building up with 'Na Na Na,' and refusing to say Batman**

Unlike his ex girlfriend- Amy Farrah Fowler, Penny had never attempted to change any of Sheldon's quirks.

However, that didn't stop her from using them to her thankfully, not cruel amusment.

From adding pieces to his knock to suggesting alternate ways of singing 'Soft Kitty,' they had been things that Sheldon could go along with. But this new one? Oh this new one had to stop right now.

She had started of singing the batman theme, making sure Sheldon was looking in her direction, but instead of saying the Caped Crusader's name, she just stopped.

Thinking perhaps it was a one time joke, Sheldon ignored her, not even issuing a strike, although he certainly would have if it was Howard, Raj, Bernadette or Leonard.

However, she did it again, several times more.

So many times in fact, that Sheldon had to stop her by kissing her.

From watching and observing the romantic movies she liked, he rationalized. It was known to be the best way to stop a woman doing anything.

 **5\. Refusing to tell him her surname:**

Unlike Leonard, Sheldonhad never obsessed over Penny's mail. Sure he had seen it, but until they started dating- Penny refused to call it having a relationship agreement, Sheldon had realised that he didn't know her surname, even after knowing her for 8 years.

He prided himself on knowing everything but this small detail utterly escaped him.

And of course, as soon as he asked absently one evening, it seemed like instantly all ways had could of found out were gone. And Sheldon knew this was no accident.

She instructed Leonard not to tell him, which he only obliged too well, maybe secretly hoping that she and Sheldon would break up and she would fall 'back' in love with him.

Somehow, it went all the way to a special event without him ever finding out.

But then he knew. She was Penny Cooper.

"So, will you finally stop the ridiculous charade and tell me your surname?" He asked her whilst they were laying in bed together on the night of the wedding.

She just smiled at him. "You've known for 7 years," she said simply.

"I don't understand." Sheldon looked at her confused before he smiled. "Penelope Queen."

 **I could have turned this into 5 chapters but too bad. I didn't.**

 **Why do I ship this so damn much? I'm not the best writer I know, but I wanted to write some sweet sweet Shenny. I don't think I got Sheldon's voice down too well so please send some constructive criticism in the way of reviews or PM's!**

 **Flames will be used to attempt to warm up my icy cold heart.**


End file.
